Catch Me If You Can
by FreyReh
Summary: A game of cat and mouse is being played as Max hunts down Alec.


A/N: Gotta love my MA.

Title: Catch Me If You Can

Summary: A game of cat and mouse is being played as Max hunts down Alec.  
>Genre: HumorRomance  
>Rated: T<br>Dis: Don't own DA

Peeking out of an abandoned office, Alec held his breath and focused on the environment around him. There was a major threat within the vicinity and his life pretty much depended on avoiding it. Hearing and seeing nothing threatening he took a step out of the office and stuck to the shadows and avoided the windows so no one from the outside saw him.

"ALEC!"

He froze in his steps, wincing at the shrill Amazonian wail of his C.O. He knew what the anger in her voice was about too, and knew if she caught him while she was still in her whirlwind of anger, he'd be dead. No doubt about it of all the STUPID things he's done before, this one took the cake, pie, and everything else in the damn bakery.

"You in for a world of hurt," said an anomaly named Dex that had lizard-like properties like Mole, but in a reddish tone with splashes of orange everywhere.

"Don't I know it," said Alec, leaning against the wall. "She should be thanking me, not looking to crucify me!"

"Cher don't see it like that," said Dex in the Southern drawl he mastered. "She gunna toss you in the skillet and fry your ass."

"She has to catch me first," said Alec, whose eyes widened when the door on his floor was kicked open. His name echoed down the hall and even Dex shifted uncomfortably. "Cover for me?"

"Hell no, X-5, if she asks where you are I'm saving my own ass."

"Traitor," hissed Alec as he opened the nearest door and stumbled inside. He locked it, for good measure, and blurred to the open window. Looking out he saw that darkness was falling upon T.C.

Fires were blazing in barrels and in some areas, generators were running the lights. There weren't many lingering transgenics out and about and Alec was certain it was because they didn't want to deal with the woman that just kicked down the door of the room he was hiding in.

Alec wanted to jump to the street below, but Max managed to blur and catch him by the back of his jacket and tossed him the dirty floor. He groaned in pain as the back of his head hit, then groaned for another reason as she straddled his hips to keep him in place.

He moved to shove her off but she took his hands and slammed them down on the floor.

"Always knew you were the kind that likes being on top," said Alec with a smirk.

"What?" She looked at the position they were in and Alec would swear he saw her blush. "Shut up!"

"What can I do for you Max? Not that I minded hearing you scream my name and all," he said with a slight leer, making Max just steam with anger. She pulled back her hand to take a swing but he caught her fist and rolled so that he was the one on top. It was his turn to entrap her. Sure he was scared of her, but when it came down to it, if she made him, he could take her. No problem. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled, bucking against him.

"Stop that," he growled, eyes flashing, making her still. "Before I start enjoying it."

"You're a pig," she said softly, her eyes still entrapped by his. "Why did you do this to me?"

What was she talking about, one would wonder? Him shutting Logan out of her life, permanently, in the only way he knew how. Transgenic rule was that if a male had a claim on a female, that male had control over the other males that came around her. Yes it was barbaric, but it kept the peace so that no untied male could snag a female from her mate once the claim was made. It was how they worked here; it helped especially when the females went into heat.

The unattached females could go on as they pleased with as many males as they wanted until they reciprocated the mating claim with the male. Maybe, perhaps, Alec had tricked Max in front of all of T.C. to proclaim that she was his.

Logan had called, wanting to pester Max again, who didn't want to be bothered at the time. So, with Logan watching on the computer screen, Alec had put his arm around Max. He had whispered for her to play along, and she had. Boy had she ever. She had her hand on his chest and she allowed his hand to rub against her ass as he said the words: "I have a claim on her Logan, and she has agreed, and has claimed me back, right Maxie?"

"Yes," she had said, uncertain of what that one little word would do. T.C. had erupted in boisterous cheering and a lot of 'about times' were said along with pats on the back. That'd been about half an hour ago. Alec had then made the point that Logan was to no longer call upon his mate and that all of T.C. would obey his command to keep Logan away from Max. Logan had sputtered and demanded to talk to Max on the spot and it was Max who had flipped the computer off, much to Alec's pleasure. Then she had fixed the deadliest glare EVER in his direction and all he could do at that moment was say: "Later Maxie", then run.

And THIS was where they ended up.

"You tricked me," she said, seething. "In front of all of T.C. you made an ass of me and tricked me into this!"

"Oh calm down," he muttered. "You can back out at any time."

"I can?"

"For the bond to stick we must mate," he said logically. "Perhaps even mark each other. Until that is done we have all the time in the world to back out."

"Oh." She relaxed. When she started giggling, Alec looked at her with a curious expression, especially when the giggles turned into all out laughter.

"Mind cluing me in on the punch line here, Maxie?"

"The look on his face…" Her body shook under his and he shifted off of her to the side so mini-Alec didn't get him in trouble. Resting on his elbows he looked to his right. She was mimicking his pose and his mischievous, hazel eyes took the time to admire her body. Her curves were hiding in tight, black jeans and a sleeveless, red tee that didn't cover from her bellybutton down to the hem of the low-rise jeans. If she were to roll on top of him and insist that they make the bonding official, he wasn't so sure he'd say no right away. If at all. "Since you said it can be rescinded, I forgive you. THIS time anyway."

"All hail, near and far, for Maxie the Queen has forgiven the insolent fool who dared to claim her as his own."

"Ugh." She swatted him on the arm. "Whatever, Alec, I'm going to bed."

"Tired? Already? Didn't you sleep last night?"

"Funny, huh? Shark DNA and all I'd of thought I'd be more energized."

She walked away, out of the room, and it wasn't until Alec made it back to his apartment that night, that it hit him. Max hadn't revoked his claim, not yet anyway. Funny, he'd of thought she'd of done it right away. He wondered when it would hit her, and if it did: how long it would take her to catch him next time.

"This should be fun."

**END**


End file.
